


Adam Driver XXIII (BFI London FF 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [23]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Tracks (2013)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, confident and gently amused by the spectacle of it all, showing off his beautiful eyes, crinkles, dimples, and the look we'll be seeing whenever Annette is released.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Adam Driver XXIII (BFI London FF 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is essentially my version of a prayer circle for the release of the Annette trailer. I love the peek we get of his ears with this haircut. And while I very much enjoy the look that a full set of functional muscle has on him, I can appreciate this more slender look too. Those beautiful cheekbones get to show themselves a bit, and his nose gets even more aquiline. 
> 
> And I'll bet the buttons across his pecs and the suit coat are breathing a sigh of relief, lol. 
> 
> The photo used for reference was taken by Gareth Cattermole with Getty Images on 6 Oct 2019 at the BFI London Film Festival.
> 
> This one took about 4.5 hours to draw, all told.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxiii-bfi2019.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxiii-bfi2019-eyes-twitter.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxiii-bfi2019-mouth-twitter.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
